El monstruo y el asesino
by Misila
Summary: Nunca dejarás de repetírtelo porque olvidarlo conduce irremediablemente al desastre. Eres un monstruo, un licántropo. Pero hay cosas peores.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el_ Amigo Invisible veraniego_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. Y mi fic es para nada más y nada menos que **Sorita Wolfgirl**. Conseguí hacer su primera petición, sobre Remus Lupin. Y aquí está. Espero que te guste :)

* * *

_**El monstruo y el asesino**_

Mírate.

Contempla tu rostro, esa máscara de normalidad que una vez al mes se cae a pedazos para mostrar al mundo que en realidad no eres más que un ser como los que pueblan las pesadillas de los niños y aparecen en las películas de terror muggles: algo que, desde tu más tierna infancia, te ha hecho radicalmente diferente a los demás: un monstruo.

Repítetelo. Dos, tres, cuatro veces. Hasta que pierdas la cuenta de las veces que has perdido la cuenta de las veces que has pensado eso. Deja que la idea cale y a tu iluso corazón se le quiten las ganas de una vez por todas de intentar engañarte. Que comprenda de una vez que eres una aberración a la que la gente teme, y con razón.

Aunque duela, no te permitas olvidarlo. Sabes que no debes hacerlo; siempre que ocurre todo sale mal. Lo sabes por experiencia, y lo peor es que, cuando recuerdas aquellos años en los que tres muchachos te ayudaron a creer ser algo más que el licántropo que en realidad eres, esa época en que realmente estabas convencido de que, salvo unas noches al mes, podías ser como los demás, no puedes evitar sonreír y recordar que entonces fuiste feliz.

No comprendiste por qué James y Sirius se acercaron a ti –de hecho, sigues sin entenderlo–. A tus once años, tus padres y, en general, todo lo que adornaba tu vida te habían hecho ver que la gente no quería nada con los de tu especie. Aunque no tuvieran forma de saberlo, al menos al principio, suponías que debía de haber algo que, como por instinto, los repeliera. Nadie quiere ser amigo de un monstruo.

Por eso te sorprendió tanto, y quizá por eso les presentaste al niño tímido y regordete que parecía pensar lo mismo que tú.

Pese a que no querías decirles lo que eras, terminaron por averiguarlo. Maldito Sirius y maldita Astronomía que se le daba tan bien. Maldito James por seguirte con su capa hasta el túnel del sauce boxeador. Y maldito Peter por alentarlos a ambos a no abandonar su pequeña investigación.

Intentaste recordar de nuevo lo que nunca se debe olvidar, pero el pánico a perder a los únicos amigos que habías tenido hizo que olvidaras cómo se hacía. Y cuando estabas convertido casi en un animalillo tembloroso y muerto de miedo, te dijeron lo más raro que jamás habías oído: que les daba igual.

Dejaste tu tarea de recordar que eras un monstruo y creciste con ellos, agradeciéndoles su amistad, su apoyo y que encontraran una forma de hacer tus transformaciones casi divertidas. Jamás has podido recordar nada de lo que ocurre durante la luna llena, pero las veces que despertabas en la Casa de los Gritos rodeado de un ciervo, un perro y una rata eras feliz y costaba borrarte la sonrisa de la cara.

Pero terminó. Fue como despertar de un sueño sumamente agradable; salir de Hogwarts, donde muy pocos eran tan amables como James, Sirius y Peter y a nadie le importaba tu impecable expediente académico cuando comprobaba que eras un hombre lobo, fue un jarro de agua fría. Te enseñó una muy valiosa lección: creer que no eres un monstruo no basta para no serlo.

Y vuelves al principio. Te miras en el espejo y no puedes evitar pensar que, a pesar de tener su edad, casi pareces el padre de los que un día formaron contigo una pandilla inseparable. No sabes si es por la licantropía o por el constante martirio al que te someten tus pensamientos, pero a tus veintiún años ya tienes canas y son bien visibles.

Tampoco te importa. Ahora te importan muchas cosas, pero eso no.

o—o

_La repentina hostilidad de sus amigos no le sorprendió tanto como esperaba. Después de todo, ya no estaban en Hogwarts. Y fuera del colegio, los prejuicios eran más difíciles de ignorar. Y por mucho que renegara de ella, Sirius provenía de la familia de sangre limpia más antigua de Gran Bretaña, y su recelo hacia los seres que consideraban inferiores estaba, por mucho que asegurase lo contrario, arraigado en él._

_Pero le dolió. Bastante. Apenas había visto un par de veces a Harry desde la pequeña fiesta que hicieron para celebrar su primer cumpleaños. Ni James, ni Sirius ni Peter le habían escrito en casi dos meses, y la única carta que le había enviado Lily era tan corta que uno no tenía que pensar mucho para deducir que no quería dar mucha información._

_Pensó que debería haberse dado cuenta antes. Al igual que la amistad que lo había unido al resto de merodeadores, la felicidad tenía fecha de caducidad._

o—o

Caminas a paso lento por el pasillo. Te han indicado dónde está la persona a la que has venido a ver, y no tiene pérdida. Sabes que no avanzas más deprisa porque no quieres llegar al final. Buscas una explicación y temes que la que escuches no te guste.

Sin embargo, llegas. Llegas y miras, pese a que no quieres ver. La realidad te obliga a prestarle atención y fijarte en lo que hay tras los barrotes de la celda.

Han pasado seis meses desde su encarcelamiento, pero tienes la impresión de que su deterioro empezó hace tiempo. Está sentado en un rincón, observando el suelo, vestido con una túnica gris y sucia. El pelo largo, antes siempre limpio y bien puesto, ahora le cae sobre la cara, y por una vez no parece tener ganas de apartárselo. Parece un crío avergonzado por haber hecho alguna trastada. Tiembla, y no sabes si es por el frío o por los dementores, o por ambos, y murmura algo. Por un momento recuerdas tu ejercicio diario de repetirte, frente al espejo, que eres un monstruo. Pero las palabras de Sirius son bien distintas:

—Soy inocente, soy inocente, soy inocente, soy inocente…

Una rabia desmesurada te invade. Deseas entrar en la celda y darle un puñetazo, y zarandear a tu amigo hasta que te diga por qué traicionó a James y Lily, por qué mató a Peter. Y por qué desconfió de ti, a pesar de que nunca te has planteado, ni un poco, la posibilidad de colaborar con los mortífagos.

—Sirius.

La cantinela del joven se corta abruptamente. Se aparta el pelo de la cara y te mira, y te estremeces al no reconocer apenas al chico apuesto y decidido al que viste la última vez que te encontraste con él. Sus ojos grises, desmesuradamente abiertos por la sorpresa y adornados con oscuras ojeras, parecen saltones en un rostro que Azkaban ya ha empezado a consumir. A pesar de lo que sabes que ha hecho, no puedes evitar sentir lástima por él.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—inquiere en voz baja.

Respiras hondo.

—¿Por qué? James y Lily… y Peter… Después de lo que decías de tu hermano…—sacudes la cabeza—. Nunca pensé que tú, de entre todos…

—Yo no fui—te corta Sirius. Se pone en pie con cierta dificultad—. Remus, yo no los vendí a Voldemort.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Acaso no eras su guardián?

—No—responde Sirius, avanzando hacia los barrotes que os separan—. Maldita sea, al final decidimos que sería lo mejor, porque tú…—pero no continúa, y agradeces que se guarde el final de la oración para sí mismo—. Pero a nadie le importa, porque Crouch no tiene ganas de escuchar—se le escapa con amargura.

Frunces el ceño, intentando averiguar si dice la verdad.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué dices que eres inocente?

—Porque fue Peter. Él se lo dijo a los mortífagos. Esa rata traicionera…

—Cállate—lo interrumpes—. Después de lo que has hecho, no permitiré que hables así de él.

—¡Pero es la verdad!—exclama Sirius, alzando la voz. Se aferra a los barrotes y se pega a ellos, lo más cerca que puede estar de ti. Tienes la impresión de que te cogería del cuello de la túnica si pudiese—. Tú, entre todos, tendrías que creerme—agrega, y ves lágrimas contenidas que brillan en sus ojos—. Ni siquiera está muerto.

—Sirius, lo desmenuzaste. Lo único que dejaste de él fue un dichoso dedo. ¿Sabes cómo está su madre? Por las calzas de Merlín, éramos los únicos amigos que tenía. Y esos muggles…

Sirius retrocede un paso y suelta los barrotes.

—No me crees—susurra en voz baja.

—No, no te creo. ¿Te extraña?

Un intenso dolor aparece en sus ojos, y por un brevísimo instante te planteas la opción de que esté diciendo la verdad. Luego, la misma voz con la que tu mente te dice verdades universales –_eres un monstruo_, _la amistad no dura_, _Lily y James están muertos_– te recuerda que Sirius siempre fue el mejor inventando excusas para que McGonagall no os castigara con demasiada severidad.

Te cuesta creerlo. Te cuesta mirar a Sirius –o lo que Azkaban está haciendo de él– y pensar en todo lo que ha hecho. Pero no cabe la menor duda de que la verdad es ésa, por mucho que el joven lo niegue. Ni siquiera estás seguro de que Sirius sepa que está mintiendo. Puede que Azkaban haya empezado a afectarle.

—No los traicioné—declara Sirius—. Y te demostraré que tengo razón.

—Déjalo—le pides. Empiezas a comprender que realmente Sirius cree sus palabras. Y, a pesar de lo que sabes, te da pena contemplarlo y darte cuenta de que el niño creído y risueño al que conociste ha acabado siendo un traidor, un asesino y un loco.

—Saldré de aquí—jura en voz baja—. Saldré de aquí y encontraré a Colagusano, y haré lo que tendría que haber hecho esa tarde. Lo mataré.

—Sirius, ya está muerto—declaras con firmeza. Sacudes la cabeza—. Eres un monstruo.

Nunca has utilizado esas palabras para referirte a nadie más que a ti mismo, pero sabes que tienes razón. Que puede que tú te conviertas en un ser irracional y agresivo cada luna llena y te odies por ello, pero no tienes elección. En cambio, él sabe perfectamente lo que ha hecho, y que está peor que mal, y no sólo no se arrepiente, sino que en su demencia quiere volver a hacerlo.

Sirius sólo se queda paralizado durante un segundo. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás y ríe, y su pelo sucio tiembla con cada carcajada. Pese a que has oído ese sonido cientos de veces, no reconoces la risa de Sirius. Es un sonido estridente y vacío, que unas veces recuerda a una sarta de ladridos y otras a un llanto desconsolado. Retrocedes un paso.

—¿Monstruo?—repite tras unos minutos, mirándote de nuevo. Se le han saltado las lágrimas de la risa. Sin embargo, cuando entorna los ojos, resulta casi amenazante, a pesar de ser él quien está encerrado en la celda—. ¿Me llamas monstruo a mí? ¿_Tú_?—compone una mueca de asco—. Licántropo.

No alza la voz, pero la palabra tiene tanto desprecio impreso en ella que te hace, de nuevo, sentirte inferior a él. Quizá lo seas. Aprietas los dientes.

—Asesino—replicas, y por una vez tienes la certeza de que hay cosas más graves que ser un hombre lobo.

o—o

_Que Harry era digno hijo de sus padres era un hecho._

_Cada vez que Remus lo veía entrar en clase, le resultaba imposible no reconocer en él a James caminando con su despiste habitual, o a Lily cuando se quedaba pensativo con la mirada perdida en el infinito. Y no podía reprimir una sonrisa nostálgica al recordar a los amigos que había perdido._

_Claro que había otros asuntos de los que preocuparse. Sirius había cumplido su parte de su promesa: había salido de Azkaban. Remus no había olvidado aquella última conversación que mantuvieron en la prisión, pero temía por Harry, como todos. Merlín sabía qué podría estar pasando por la cabeza del que un día fue su amigo en esos momentos._

_Remus no tenía intención de permitir que Harry estuviese en peligro, pero resultaba difícil proteger a un muchacho tan dado a meterse en líos como su padre. Desde que le echase aquella bronca por escaparse a Hogsmeade –y, secretamente, se sintiera orgulloso por verlo con el mapa del merodeador–, lo vigilaba con mil ojos. Ni Sirius ni nadie le tocaría un pelo al hijo de James y Lily._

o—o

Cada día que pasa te convences más de que la mejor forma de proteger a Harry sería encerrarlo en una cámara de Gringotts atado a una silla. Con un hechizo de inmovilidad total, por si acaso.

Pese a que no te pasas el día vigilándolo en el mapa, no lo necesitas para saber que es demasiado irreflexivo como para pasar más de una semana sin incumplir al menos doce normas de la escuela.

En cierto modo, no te disgusta. A pesar de que a lo largo del curso has tenido ocasión de ver que Harry, pese a su increíble parecido con James, tiene un carácter más parecido a su madre, lo ves saltarse las normas como quiere y sólo puedes pensar en que, de alguna forma, tu amigo sigue vivo en él.

Luego recuerdas que Sirius está rondando por los terrenos del castillo, que ya ha entrado en el colegio una vez –que tú sepas– y que probablemente Azkaban lo ha trastornado, y la temeridad de Harry se convierte en un obstáculo más para mantenerlo seguro.

Sabes, o supones, cómo Sirius ha entrado en Hogwarts. Y, pese a que deberías habérselo dicho a Dumbledore, no te atreves a hacerlo. Él te dejó estudiar en su colegio. De no ser por él, nunca hubieras sabido lo que es tener amigos, aunque esa amistad ya se haya terminado. Decirle que tus mejores amigos se convirtieron ilegalmente en animagos por ti supondría admitir que traicionaste la confianza de la primera persona que creyó –ingenuamente– que podías ser algo más que un licántropo.

Intentas apartar ese pensamiento de tu mente. Debes decírselo. La seguridad de Harry es más importante que la opinión que tenga el director sobre ti, ¿verdad? Te juras que irás a su despacho mañana y se lo contarás, y tratas de no pensar que llevas haciéndote la misma promesa –y rompiéndola– todo el curso.

Más por costumbre que por curiosidad, sacas el mapa del cajón de tu escritorio. Murmuras la cantinela que se inventó James, _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_, y observas cómo la tinta empieza a dibujar los pasillos y aulas de Hogwarts en el pergamino.

Tienes la impresión de que hoy Harry va a salir. Hoy ejecutan a Buckbeak, el hipogrifo que atacó a Draco Malfoy durante la primera clase de Hagrid, y el muchacho es demasiado noble como para quedarse en su dormitorio esperando a que pase todo.

Efectivamente, no tardas mucho en encontrar a _Harry Potter_, _Ronald Weasley_ y _Hermione Granger_ dirigiéndose hacia la cabaña del guardabosques. Sacudes la cabeza, resignado. Al menos, con Hagrid estarán seguros.

Apartas la vista del mapa un momento y observas la copa de poción de matalobos, recién hecha. Frunces el ceño. Nunca creíste que podrías estar agradecido a Severus Snape por algo, aunque bien es cierto que en el colegio quienes menos lo aguantaban eran James y Sirius. Peter los apoyaba para sentirse integrado, y a ti simplemente te caía mal.

Coges la copa y te la acercas a los labios, pero cuando vuelves a mirar el mapa te detienes. Harry, Ron y Hermione han salido de la cabaña de Hagrid y vuelven al castillo.

Y no están solos.

Es demasiado extraño. Sueltas la copa en la mesa, y unas gotas de poción caen sobre la madera. No te importa. Lees y relees _Peter Pettigrew_, esperando darte cuenta en cualquier momento de que has añadido o quitado una letra a la etiqueta original, pero no cambia. La persona que llevas doce años creyendo muerta sigue ahí.

Mientras tratas de salir del estado de estupor en que te has sumido, Peter se aleja del trío. Ron lo sigue, corriendo considerablemente más que él, y lo atrapa, mientras Harry y Hermione llegan junto a él.

Entonces aparece Sirius.

El miedo burbujea en tu estómago mientras observas lo que ocurre. Tu antiguo amigo se acerca a Ron y Peter y tira de ellos. Los arrastra hacia el sauce boxeador, y entonces comprendes lo que quiere hacer.

Cierras el mapa y lo metes en el cajón, sin preocuparte por borrarlo, y sales de tu despacho casi corriendo. _Peter está vivo. Peter está vivo, y Sirius va a matarlo_.

Pero hay algo que se te escapa. ¿Cómo puede estar vivo? Murió ante un montón de testigos. Sirius lo mató, a él y a doce muggles. Es imposible. Y, sin embargo…

"_Fue Peter. Él se lo dijo a los mortífagos"._

De repente todo encaja con una facilidad asombrosa.

o—o

_Podría haber sido peor._

_Dumbledore no se disgustó en exceso cuando Remus le explicó, por fin, que traicionó su confianza en el colegio, Sirius se libró de recibir el beso del dementor y demostró su inocencia, y Harry descubrió la verdad._

_El problema más acuciante era que Remus se había quedado sin trabajo. Teniendo en cuenta que había pasado todo el curso sin que nadie –salvo Hermione– descubriera lo que era, el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era el que más le había durado al hombre en toda su vida. Probablemente le hubiera durado más si Severus hubiera sido capaz de mantener la boca cerrada, pero Remus no se quejaba._

_Suspiró mientras se alejaba del castillo. Se sentía como cuando terminó el colegio y salió de los terrenos con dieciocho años y la estúpida ilusión de que había más gente como sus amigos fuera de Hogwarts, aunque ahora sabía que eso no era así. Pero sabía que iba a echar de menos el colegio. Ese castillo era capaz de convertirse en el hogar de cualquiera._

o—o

Mientras encuentras un lugar barato en el que quedarte, estás en casa de tu padre. Lyall Lupin siempre se alegra de verte y no entiende que si no lo visitas más a menudo es para evitarle problemas, pero a pesar de ello te ayuda en tu búsqueda de un sitio para vivir.

Llevas una semana ahí. Y, a pesar de que eres perfectamente consciente de lo que nunca se debe olvidar, tienes más motivos para sonreír que de costumbre. Has recuperado a un amigo que creías perdido. No puedes evitar estar contento.

Sales al jardín trasero y te sientas en el banco, preguntándote qué hacer ahora. Algún trabajo fácil y mal pagado te vendría bien, sin duda. Has ahorrado parte de tu sueldo estos meses, pero el dinero se acaba y hay que buscar nuevas formas de conseguir más.

Suspiras y maldices a Severus. Empiezas a compartir un poco del odio que Sirius siente por él.

Un ladrido te saca de tus cavilaciones. Parpadeas y miras alrededor, y das un respingo al ver un enorme perro negro al otro lado de la valla. El animal mueve la cola cuando clavas los ojos en él y ladra de nuevo.

Preguntándote en qué diablos está pensando Sirius para andar por ahí, te pones en pie y sales del jardín. El perro te guía hasta un pequeño bosquecillo que hay en la parte alta de pueblo, y cuando te internas entre los árboles descubres a Sirius Black ante ti.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntas—. Si te ve alguien…

—Soy un encantador perro negro—replica él—. Además, no pude despedirme de ti.

Te muerdes el labio, sintiéndote mal de nuevo.

—Lo siento. Lo de Peter, me refiero.

—Eso ya lo dijiste—Sirius se encoge de hombros—. No pasa nada. Lo cierto es que, ahora que lo pienso, sin verlo resulta difícil de creer.

Sacudes la cabeza.

—¿Adónde vas a ir?

—Al sur—los ojos grises de Sirius, desprovistos de brillo desde que entrara en Azkaban, brillan con alegría—. Sol, playa… chicas muggles…

Pones los ojos en blanco.

—Si vas a ligar, igual deberías lavarte. Y cortarte el pelo.

Sirius se mira, comprendiendo que tienes razón.

—Todo a su tiempo, Lunático—dice finalmente—. ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?

—Buscar algún trabajo—respondes encogiéndote de hombros.

Sirius frunce el ceño, extrañado.

—Pero… ¿No estabas dando clase en Hogwarts?

No puedes evitar echarte a reír con ganas.

—_Estaba_. Hasta que a Severus se le escapó delante de todo el colegio que soy un licántropo.

La expresión de Sirius se ensombrece con rabia.

—¡Imbécil! Es un envidioso y un bocazas; seguro que eras el mejor profesor del colegio.

—Eso dijo Harry—sonríes un poco; el cumplido de ese muchacho es el mejor regalo de despedida que podrías haber tenido cuando te marchaste de Hogwarts.

Sirius se pasa una mano por el pelo largo y sucio.

—Entonces, es que es cierto—declara. Su mirada se entristece—. Se parece mucho a James.

—Pero no es él—replicas en voz baja. Sirius baja la mirada—. Al final quedamos tú y yo—comentas.

Tu amigo te mira de nuevo.

—Y Lily decía que era demasiado irresponsable para durar mucho—sonríe un poco, con tristeza—. ¿Responderás a las cartas?

Tú también sonríes, agradecido por el cambio de tema.

—Siempre que no escribas con faltas de ortografía.

Sirius se acerca a ti y te abraza. Tú también lo rodeas con los brazos, sintiéndote mal por tener que despedirte de él cuando apenas acabas de descubrir la verdad.

—Me voy—dice tras unos minutos, separándose de ti—. Vendré a visitarte de vez en cuando—promete.

—Eso espero.

Con una última sonrisa, Sirius se aleja y desaparece entre los árboles. Tú sales del bosque y te encaminas de vuelta a la casa de tu padre, pero cuando una sombra pasa, veloz, sobre el suelo, miras hacia arriba y descubres a tu amigo montado sobre Buckbeak, alejándose y ganando altura. Te planteas gritarle que haga un hechizo desilusionador al hipogrifo, pero no lo haces. En su lugar, sonríes mientras los dos fugitivos se hacen más y más pequeñitos hasta desaparecer.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Admito que me costó arrancar, pero una vez lo hice no paré hasta terminarlo. Eso sí, sólo he podido hacer una petición, por lo que me he esforzado al máximo. En fin. Si a **Sorita Wolfgirl** le gusta, yo me doy con un canto en los dientes.

¿Qué os ha parecido?


End file.
